Wish Upon a Star
by StoryGirl02
Summary: Puck reflects on how his life has changed.


**Wish Upon a Star**

* * *

She had started sleeping in his bedroom ever since she moved in, arguing against his suggestions of dragging a spare mattress and sleeping on the floor, or the couch even. He reasons that the only way his mom lets the whole thing happen underneath her roof is because Quinn's already pregnant, and it's not like he can knock her up twice _right_? Unlike those freaky stories Quinn researched on the net just to make sure he wasn't getting _any,_ ever. He's sure those weren't real, those dude's didn't even know how to spell pregnancy properly.

But Quinn still believes him, and she doesn't want anything to harm her baby. He's kind of surprised at the motherly feelings she has for his spawn growing inside her. Months ago, he never would have thought it possible that Quinn Fabray could feel anything beside hate.

But still if Quinn Fabray was always holding onto him like he was the only thing keeping her on this earth and snuggling her face into his neck and muttering that he smelled 'so _good', _then he guessed anything was possible, right?

He'd read that during pregnancy, chicks were like super horny. It was kind of weird, considering Quinn had this stud in bed with her already, and whenever he tried to something, anything, she smacked his hand away with a glare. Maybe she was immune to that horniess, he didn't know. Quinn was the kind of chick that wasn't like anyone else, after all.

And it wasn't like he could meet Santana for 'play' dates anymore, Quinn had made him swear that he wouldn't sleep with any other chicks while she was pregnant. It was weird, they weren't dating, and at school she was kind of distant from him, but when they were lying in bed together, and she was sobbing into his t-shirt because the movie was 'so freaking sad' (he blamed it on pregnancy hormones honestly, she cried over f_reaking_ anything these days), it felt like nothing else he had felt before.

Sometimes, when she was dead asleep and oblivious to the world around her, he'd gently place his hands on her swollen stomach and _just _hold her.

It felt better than that little trick Santana knew.

He knew that if she'd let him, he would be a good dad.

One night, when she was snoring away, and the credits of _'Titanic'_ were playing _(_her favourite movie, apparently, though he couldn't see how she loved it some much, the plot line was totally bogus, and there was only one sex scene in the whole three hours. _One!_ And the girl, Roxanne or whatever, was like a total bitch, letting that guy go and die in the ocean. But it made Quinn sob softly and hold on tigher to him, so that was cool), he snuck his hand around her, ignoring the throbbing pain he felt from the action, and placed it on her breast.

They'd grown like a freaking cup size and a half since he'd knocked her up, so that was definitely a benefit. If she'd only let him touch them once and a while, but no, her breast were a 'no-no'. So he had to sneak his touches at night, when she was so dead to the world that she'd let anyone touch her, he guessed.

She _was _beautiful, no matter how many times she tried to deny it.

Even though she was kind of getting fat (he'd never admit that, he didn't want to be thumped over the head with her maths textbook. Pregnancy had made her _crazy_), she was still the beautiful girl he'd met in the first year of high-school, hanging off Finn's arm. He'd been in love with her since that day, but he'd never admit it. He had a reputation to uphold, yeah?

If only she would let him just be with her physically, then his life would be complete. Beautiful semi-girlfriend, baby on the way, and perfect life.

Just as he was making his way down her swollen stomach slowly so he wouldn't wake her, hoping that the baby didn't sense his touches and kicking back, otherwise he'd screwed with a captial s, there was a loud knock on the door. He muffled his groan into the pillow. _Goddammit!_ Quinn woke instantly at the sound, and he played dead so she would think that his hand on her stomach was just a movement he'd made in his sleep, not part of his master scheme he'd labelled 'Finally Getting Some'.

He mumbled softly as she left the bed, instantly missing the warmth. He'd never admit it, but he had grown accustomed to having her sleeping in his bed. He never wanted her pregnancy to end, because who knew what would happen then, whether she'd remain here or scamper off back to her parents. He didn't want to not sleep in the same bed as her, he didn't know whether he'd be able to.

She opened the door softly, whispering quietly to the person outside.

His sister entered the room, teddy-bear clasped to her chest. Quinn nudged him to move over, and he did, eyes still closed. Sarah clambered into bed with them, sighing softly.

Quinn settled back against him, and he immediately wrapped his arms around her, hands on her stomach. She smiled softly in the dark, shaking her head.

He waited until he was sure that they were both asleep until he opened his eyes again, staring at the sight in front of him. He propped himself onto his elbow so he could see better. Sarah could be a brat of a child sometimes, always wanting her own way, but right now she completed the picture he was imagining in his head. A future with Quinn where their little baby that they'd conceived in high-school had been born and grown up, and they'd fallen pregnant again. He smiled softly, settling back down into the bed. If that ever did come true, the day it did he'd spend hours at the local Synagogue praying, to his mother's delight he suspected. She was always begging him to go. He didn't believe in wishing upon shooting stars, but if ever one came his way, he'd make sure he didn't waste it on some silly wish, he'd use it wisely.

He couldn't imagine anything better than that at the moment. But he'd never tell her, she'd laugh at the fact that the once-tough self-proclaimed 'Puckasaurus' was going soft.

It was all _her_ fault, honestly.

* * *

**Ohgawd! Go away stupid plot bunnies, I need to write on other things! Seriously, this whole 'Baby-gate' bunch is growing way out of hand, the fics just keep coming. :/ Anyways, show your love for 'Puckasaurus' by reviewing! **


End file.
